


I Was Supposed to be a Villain?

by DarkLordFluffy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multiverse Hopping, POV First Person, Reader IS NOT an oc, batman is just starting out, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy
Summary: Your life is boring. All you want is to be remembered. When you have a fateful meeting with people from another version of Gotham years ahead of yours, things change. But not for the better. How do you deal with what would've been your destiny? What can anyone do when they find out they would've ended up being infamous?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Was Supposed to be a Villain?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thing I decided to write one night when I was in a weird mood. I'm not really sure why I made it first person.

If anybody asked, you'd say you were a pretty normal person. That was your entire problem really. People didn't notice an average Joe just like them. No one ever paid attention. Being an average Joe made you practically invisible. It was maddening. You just wanted to be noticed. You wanted to be appreciated and seen. And you wanted to be remembered long after you were gone. But no one ever paid attention. Not even your coworkers at your old job cared enough to remember your name. That was one of the things that made you end up quitting. You wanted more from life.

You had a not so great childhood. Your parents hadn't really wanted children. They made that quite clear. They were abusive both verbally and physically. Early on you discovered that using humor helped as a coping mechanism. It helped you deal with the fact that no one seemed to care. But you didn't really focus on your disappointing childhood. You were more focused on the future.

You put on your finest suit that you used for any gigs you had. What gigs? Anyway, you were in a hopeful mood as you made your way through the city that night. Your life might be a mess but soon everything would be different. Better. You could feel it. It was a tangible feeling that you could almost grab at if you reached out. Your life was about to change. You couldn't wait. Anything was better than what you had now.

Suddenly, as you were making your way to where you were going that night, you heard a loud noise. It was nothing you had ever heard before. You saw something rather strange. There were people fighting. One was a guy in a weird outfit. He looked like a vigilante a bit like that Batman guy you had heard about lately. This guy had a black outfit with blue accents. The others were dressed a little less weird. And the people they were fighting looked a bit like ninjas? Weird. One of the ninja dudes pressed a button on an odd gadget and the vigilante and his friends were paralyzed. The ninja guys looked pretty smug and looked like they were about to kill them. You knew it was a bad idea...but you couldn't just walk by and not do anything. So you rushed over and tackled the ninja guy with the gadget. You got it out of his hands and managed to press the button unfreezing the vigilante and his friends before the ninja guy beat you senseless. You were fairly certain you were about to die but at least you helped. You fell unconscious.

When you woke up you were lying down on a couch somewhere unfamiliar. You hurt all over but you still seemed to be alive. Things were looking up. One of the people walked in. 

"Oh good. You're awake. Nightwing was considering having you sent to the hospital. But you don't seem too banged up. You'll be ok." said the man.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" you asked.

"I'm Zack. My friends and I, well its kind of hard to explain. Believe it or not we travel through different worlds trying to make sure no one screws up the multiverse. Nightwing kinda decided to follow us to help us with our current issue. A splinter group of the League of Shadows in his universe are trying to mess with several worlds. Sorry you got caught up in it all. But thanks for the help. You really saved our hides. As to where you are, you are at our temporary hideout. Just some random apartment in the Narrows. You aren't a prisoner or anything. We just wanted to make sure you were ok before letting you go home."

"Are you serious? Other worlds? That's crazy." you say a bit skeptical.

"Like I said, it is hard to explain. And probably harder to believe." Zack said.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in taking your word for it at the moment." You say. You've heard weirder in Gotham. Whether or not it was true, it didn't really matter to you. And if it was true, then it was extremely fascinating.

The other normal looking people walked into the room. The young man in a weird outfit walked in after.

"Is he ok?" Nightwing asked. "I still think we should take him to the hospital to get him looked over. He got pretty beat up."

"He's fine. You're fine right?" Zack said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." you sat and stared at the odd people. Then you remembered something. "Oh shit! What time is it?"

"Its late. Around one in the morning." said a perky looking girl.

"Damn damn damn! I'm so dead. I missed it! They're going to kill me!" you said upset. You missed the heist. The people that had hired you were not the type to forgive something like this. They were going to kill you. Probably in a violent and painful manner.

"What did you miss? You look rather well dressed. Were you on your way somewhere?" Nightwing asked.

You realized telling them the truth about your attempt at crime would probably not be good. The guy was a crime fighter after all. So you lied. "I had a club engagement tonight. A really important gig. And I missed it entirely. I'm ruined. This is so not good."

"Bummer. Sorry dude." said one of the guys said. "What kind of gig? You in a band?"

"I'm a stand up comedian." you said holding your face in your hands all upset. They didn't realize just how screwed you were. You looked up, an idea in your head. "Hey, mind if when you leave this world that you take me along with you? I don't really have anything left. No one to miss me and my career has taken a nose dive among other things. Please? I don't want to be in this world anymore. I'm pretty clever. I can help you."

They looked at you uncomfortable. "We aren't really in the habit of taking people out of their worlds. Doing so could cause problems if the person is important to the stability of the world. Nightwing here is only a temporary ally. He is going back home after we are done." said Zack.

"I'm not important though. No one would miss me. I could disappear and no one would care." you say upset. "Please? I thought my life would change tonight. I could feel it. Maybe this is how its supposed to be."

Zack sighed. "What's your name?"

"Its (your name)."

"Look, maybe we can take him with us. What's the harm? I've never heard of a (your name) really so I doubt it would change things." said the perky girl.

You were torn between relief at what she said and sadness that you were right. She had never heard of you. In all the worlds they've been to, even the ones ahead of yours in time, there was no famous (your name). It was hard to hear.

"We'll consider it. In the meantime feel free to stick around if you want. You did save us after all. Its the least we can do." said one of the guys.

They introduced themselves to you. The perky girl was Cammy. She was the expert in history and different events that were common in all of the worlds. She told you that most Gothams had a Batman at some point. He was what was known as an anchor. A person that was necessary for the stability of the universe. The serious guy was Darren. He was the tech expert. The big muscly guy was Brian. He was the weapons expert and bodyguard of the team. Zack was the unofficial leader. Their previous leader had died. Then there was the vigilante who as it turns out was connected with a Batman like you thought. But not your world's Batman. He used to be Batman's sidekick but now he did his own thing. You told him you thought Batman was really cool. You had cut out a few news articles about him to save. An actual hero running around the city helping people? Now there was a guy no one would ever forget.

One of their gadgets started beeping. Darren rushed over to it. "Oh no. That's not good. Not good at all. Something's seriously wrong. We screwed up somehow, Zack."

"How? We haven't even been here that long. We didn't do anything drastic or damaging and we stayed out of the public eye. What's wrong?" Zack asked concerned.

"If these readings are right than we did actually screw up quite a bit. Something of this size is like if we were to accidently kill Batman or something. Anchor level issues." Darren said.

"But we didn't even do anything. Wait." Zack looked at you. "Where were you headed tonight? Was it really a club engagement? That kind of felt like a lie but I didn't want to pry. But it might be important."

"What does it matter? Like I said, I'm no one important." you said uncomfortably. 

"It matters. You are the only person in this world we had any real contact with. And now somethings wrong. Please tell us the truth. We wont judge." Zack said.

You didn't want to admit you were going to commit a crime. Especially in front of a vigilante. "Fine. It was a heist, ok? But it wasn't anything big. It was my first crime and hopefully my only one. I didn't have any other choice. I needed the money and I'm broke. But it doesn't matter anyway. Because I never made it there."

Zack looked concerned. "What kind of heist? Where were you going?" 

"I used to work at Ace Chemicals. The Red Hood gang contacted me and asked me to help them get through there safely because I knew the layout. See? Not even an important place. I doubt there would've even been anyone there to be at risk. We would've gone in, taken the money and gotten out. Easy." You said.

"Oh shit. Ace Chemicals?" Cammy said looking shocked. "Didn't you mention you were a comedian? Was that true? Please tell us. Its important."

"Yeah. Its true. Not a very good one apparently." You said bitterly. "Which is why when I inherited my dad's debt to dangerous people, I had to get creative in getting money. Which is why I said yes to the heist. Now they're probably going to kill me. I'm dead. Unless you let me come with you."

"Oh shit oh shit shit shit." Cammy said very upset. "A fricking anchor. An important one. And we stopped it from even existing."

"You probably don't need to worry about those criminals. They are likely dead if they went through with the heist. If its the incident we think it is." Zack said grimacing.

"Of course it is! He's a failed comedian pulling off a doomed Red Hood heist at Ace Chemicals! How else do you think that would've ended? We prevented one of the most important anchors in Gotham from existing." Cammy said.

"Doomed? How was it doomed? What would've happened?" you said confused.

"What are you talking about? I've never heard of (your name). How can he be an anchor?" Nightwing said.

"You haven't heard of (your name) because his name isn't the same beforehand. The life of this anchor varies before he, or in some cases she, becomes this anchor. His name right now isn't important. No one will remember it. In all the world's I've seen, only a few worlds have people knowing his real name. He changes it when he becomes an anchor. The name he goes by after, you know very well. But I'm not sure we should talk about that while he is in the room." Zack said.

"I'm an anchor? Like Batman? But how? I'm not special. I'm just me." you say. "Please explain to me what you're talking about."

"Are you absolutely sure its him? He doesn't look like him." Brian said.

"He wouldn't look the same now would he? The incident that would've made him Him didn't happen because he helped us instead." Zack said. "But if you want to know for sure...Hey. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok?" you say very confused.

"Have you felt like no one ever notices you? Like no one ever truly cares or appreciates you? You said your stand up career didn't go well. Did anyone laugh at all? Or was it all just crickets?" Zack asked. 

You stared at him upset. "Yes. Yes to all of that. And no one laughed at all! It was so frustrating! I go up there and give it my all and no one laughs! And then they mock me afterwards! How the hell did you know?"

Nightwing looked like he was realizing what they were implying. He got a rather shocked look on his face.

"Like I said, he really shouldn't be in the room right now while we discuss this." Zack said. Brian can you take him to a different room for a bit? But make sure he doesn't go anywhere. We need to figure this out." Zack said.

"Sure thing. Come on." Brian said leading you out of the room. You reluctantly follow him. While you wait you get so curious as to what they are talking about. They made it sound like you were important. But how were you important? And why didn't they want to talk about it with you in the room? You decided to find out.

"Hey. I need to go to the bathroom. Can you point me in the direction of the bathroom?" you asked the big guy.

"Over there. Make it quick." Brian said pointing you in the direction of the bathroom. You walked in that direction but when you were out of sight you snuck back over to the room where they were talking.

You listen at the door as they talk.

"Are you serious? Him? But that's good then right? He wont exist here now." Nightwing said.

"There's a reason you cant go back in time and kill Hitler. Every universe has a basic format it has to follow. That includes certain people that need to be in it. Anchors. People that have to be in the world for it to be stable. As ironic as that sounds in this case." Cammy said.

"But the Joker of all people? Him? He seems so normal. I know you said that the Joker is an important anchor but this guy doesn't seem crazy enough to be that guy." Nightwing said.

"The catalyst varies in each world. But in this case, I think his origin would've been a common one. The chemical vat incident. A combo of toxic chemicals to the brain and the realization of how he looks and that his life isn't going to be the same is enough to drive him crazy. It doesn't matter how sane he may look right now. Honestly, he probably has underlying mental issues that don't effect him much at the moment. But in combination with the trauma and the chemicals its a cocktail of crazy."

You don't know what to think. You would've gone crazy? That's what was supposed to happen? So the feeling of your life about to change wasn't about them at all. It was this. If things had gone to plan, you wouldn't quite be you anymore. They mentioned a chemical vat. While you were working there at the plant you had nightmares of falling into one of the vats. The place was a death trap. And they were saying that's what would've happened to you? That it was Supposed to happen? That your life was all fated, from the disappointment of your stand up career to your disastrous attempt at crime? Just so you could become that anchor? The Joker? You remembered something that had happened not too long ago at an audition.

"That was extremely bad. Do you actually think you're funny? Get off the stage you joker." You can hear the person auditioning you, mocking you. His words had stuck with you. Especially the mention that you were a joker. He had said it so ironically. A joker that no one laughs at. You hadn't been able to get it out of your head. Now the word seemed much more meaningful. It seemed the universe had wanted you to focus on that statement. Even what you focused on was fated. It felt horrible to realize that you're life wasn't your own. That fate had deliberately shit on you to drive you crazy. You leaned against the wall feeling numb as you hear them talk about the Joker. You had wanted to be important. You almost felt like laughing at that. You would've gotten exactly that. Everything you wanted you would've gotten. Everyone would've remembered you. They'd never forget. You would've gotten everything you had ever wished for. But you would've also lost everything that made you you. And your very sanity. You wanted to run. You didn't want to be here anymore. You slipped past the big guy and ran out the front door. You ran. Where exactly you were running to you didn't know. You just wanted to get away from the situation. You finally stopped to catch your breath. You realized where you were and that you weren't far from your apartment. So you went home. 

You spent the next few days lying in bed. As they said, you hadn't had to worry about the criminals that hired you. You watched the news program on tv about how they were shot by security guards at the plant. So they wouldn't come after you. You didn't know what you were going to do though. You had no idea how to process the knowledge of what you would've become. From what they said about the Joker, it sounded like he was one of the most deranged criminals in the multiverse. Would you have really been that bad? 

For some reason your head felt odd. You kept getting flashes of bright garish colors. Your face felt itchy and you didn't know why. It didn't help your state of mind.

Things in Gotham got weird. People were losing it for no reason. The news was always showing some new odd occurrence. It was weird even for Gotham.

Someone knocked on your door after a few days. You hoped it wasn't your landlord. You hadn't paid rent this month... or last month. The guy was getting impatient. You opened the door and Zack was there looking relieved to see you on the other side of the door.

"How did you find me?" you asked him.

"You're a person that was supposed to be an anchor and didn't become that anchor. Our devices can track that. It puts off a lot of energy. You have to understand that this wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to stop for us. You were supposed to be at the chemical plant that night."

"And I was supposed to go insane and start calling myself the Joker. Yeah I know. I heard. Forgive me if I'm not happy with that information." you said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear any of that." Zack said.

"Well I did. I'm such a screw up that I didn't even get my destiny right. Story of my life. So what now? You said anchors are necessary. What happens if they don't exist?" you asked.

"I'm not sure. Things are already getting bad. People from this world can't really see it yet. Well most people can't. The ones that can are being mistaken for crazy. If you were supposed to be an anchor like Riddler or Penguin, a smaller anchor, then things might not be so bad. But Batman and Joker are the biggest anchors in Gotham. They have to exist. And for one to get prevented from becoming who they are supposed to become? Reality shattering consequences. Sometimes the universe will right itself. I heard one case where the person that Batman was, died in childhood in the incident that was meant to help him become the Batman. So instead his father became Batman. And reality shifted even further to make that world's Joker more compatible with the new Batman. And the new Batman's own wife became the Joker instead of who it would've been. So things could still work out. We have to hope for that. Some universes are pretty resilient."

"And if the universe doesn't right itself?" you asked, not sure you really wanted to know.

"Then reality itself will start unraveling. It's already started. But just because its started doesn't mean it wont fix itself. Question. How have you been feeling lately? Have you been feeling odd or out of place? Any odd symptoms?"

"Uh. Kinda. I was wondering about that actually. My head has felt a bit weird. And my skin itches. Why?" you said.

"Damn. I was hoping the universe had shifted its focus off you. But its acting as if you have already gone into the vat. That itch you're feeling is chemical burn damage that didn't happen. A shadow of what should've happened. If the universe had moved on to a new person for this anchor than you wouldn't be feeling that. Not good." Zack said.

"So what you're saying is that we are screwed. How long do we have?" you asked.

"I'm not sure. Not long. We wanted to fix it. This is mostly our fault. If we hadn't been here this wouldn't have happened. But we aren't sure how to fix this. And we don't think we'd even have time to do it."

You toyed with an idea in your head. This was all happening because you didn't fall into the vat of chemicals. No chemicals, no Joker. So... what if you did go into the vat? Would it still count at this point? Did you care enough about existence to do that to yourself? If you thought about it... you may hate your life. You might not care about much of anything. But you weren't suicidal. You wanted to keep existing. And you wanted the world to keep existing. The thought was insane. Throwing yourself in. But you supposed that was sort of the point. And you kind of appreciated the irony. Saving the universe by willingly making yourself one of Gotham's worst villains. But it would all be pointless if it didn't even work. You considered asking them if they thought it would work. But you weren't sure if they wouldn't try and stop you if you did ask.

"Give me a rough estimate of how long? Do I have time to say goodbye to existence properly?" you asked.

"I'd say a few days at this point. Sorry." Zack said, looking defeated. "I don't know how to fix this. If you still want to come with us you can. We are going to leave soon. That's why I came."

"Damn. That is tempting. But aren't you heroes? Aren't you all about saving people? Why are you giving up? I can't believe I'm asking that of all people. I don't really care. I shouldn't care. That's sort of my thing isn't it? So why do I care? Damn. I think I'm going to do something stupid and very against character. But I really should just go with you instead." you said. You weren't sure why you cared enough about your world to do what you were seriously considering doing. But then you thought about what you had always wanted. You had wanted to be important. To be needed. If you left this world, you'd never have that. A man displaced from his own world was nothing. And you craved to be something. You supposed you could settle for that something being horrifying. And you'd get the knowledge that you were a hero in that one little moment. Even if no one else in the world would ever know. You made a decision.

"I'm not sure what there is to think about. Things aren't going to get better. And we can't save everyone so to at least save you, that would be something." Zack said depressed.

"There's something I need to do."

"Ok. Say your goodbyes. But we can't wait long. So hurry." Zack said.

"I'm not saying goodbye. I have no one to say goodbye to. No one to miss me remember? But there's something I need to do. Something important." you said. "But I'm not sure it will even work. And if it does, well... So this is goodbye either way. Thanks for not just treating me like I was a psycho when you found out who I was supposed to be. That was nice of you."

"What is it you are going to do?" Zack asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just go and get out of here while you can. All I ask is you remember me. This me. The way I am now. Please." You said.

"We will. This isn't a situation that will be easy to forget. And you were a big part of it. Plus its kind of interesting to see you like this. Before the burns and insanity." Zack said. "Why does it sound like you aren't coming with us? Are you wanting to go out with your world?"

"Not exactly. I guess it does mean I'm not coming with you. But I'm also not really ready to give up on my world. Call it sentiment. I don't know. I'm not going to lie and say I'll be fine because its obvious I wont be. But don't worry about me. Please. Just go get ready to get out of here. So you can get to safety." You said.

"Ok. I think you are making a mistake. This world is not likely to fix itself at this point. But its your decision. Thanks for helping us even if it did end badly. Take care." Zack said before leaving.

You headed to Ace Chemicals as quickly as you could. You didn't know how much time the world had left so you couldn't afford to stop and think about it. And if you did stop you might talk yourself out of it. And you didn't have any other choice now. You told them to leave. So this was the only way to get out of this alive. You definitely wouldn't be ok after this. And if things didn't go well you might not even survive it. But you had to take the chance.

There was a security guard just inside. You knocked him unconscious and tied him up. You couldn't afford him coming to before you did what you had to do. You figured there might be more guards so you kept an eye out and had taken the guard's gun. Just in case. But no one stopped you on your way through the plant. It was as grim as you remember. The stuff of nightmares. You got onto the catwalk above the vats and looked down nervously. The chemicals bubbled menacingly in the vats below. Damn. This was going to hurt. Was playing the hero this important to you? You stood near the edge trying to get the courage to jump.

"Stop. Don't do it, (your name). Please." Zack said behind you.

You whirled around and saw Zack and Nightwing there behind you. "I don't really have any other choice, do I? This is the only way things might stabilize. If I go through with my little accident. I have to try. You should've just left. How did you know I'd be here?"

"I thought about what you had said. And I figured you'd try something like this. You don't have to do this. You can just come with us." Zack pleaded.

"Yeah. Trust me. I've met the Joker. You don't want to be him." Nightwing said.

"You think even the one you met actually wanted to be the Joker? I very much doubted he actually enjoyed his life choices. Its not about what I want. I would think a 'hero' like you would understand that. Zack, will it work if I do this?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to see you do this to yourself." Zack said.

"Will. It. Work? That's all I'm asking. Its not a hard question." You say irritated.

Zack didn't look like he wanted to answer. "...I think it would work. But there's no guarantees. This isn't a situation we have ever dealt with. You willingly throwing yourself in, I'm not sure that would even count. It all depends on your state of mind after."

"Oh, don't worry about my state of mind. I've been feeling like a windshield with hairline cracks in it for several days. Ever since I found out what would've happened to me. Today has been particularly bad. I don't think it will take much at this point. Honestly, I don't even think it would take a chemical vat. Kind of like using a battering ram on said windshield when only a small rock would suffice. Maybe not even that. So that's not what I was worried about. What I was worried about was it counting. This would be pointless if the world still ended after I went to the trouble."

Zack sighed. "If you came out of this a crazy laughing psycho than yeah, I think it would count. If this is really what you want to do, I won't stop you. Even though I wish you wouldn't."

"Like I said, I don't really think it matters what I want. But I don't think I'd be able to stand just going with you and being a displaced nobody. Never having anyone give me a second look. In a way, ironically, this is me being selfish. I want to be remembered. And I can settle for infamy rather than fame." You said smiling. "I have to ask. How was this supposed to happen? Did I slip and fall over the railing while running from the guards? Please, I'd like to know."

"It varies, but in almost all of these incidents, Batman is involved. Its how we know the details. If I had to guess, you were running from Batman and he cornered you against the railing and the railing broke. Batman tried to pull you back up but your hand slipped out of his." Zack said subdued.

"Huh. So Batman and I would've been connected from the start. He would've had a hand in my creation. Its kind of disappointing that's not the case now. I'm a fan. Maybe I can delude myself into thinking that still happened." you said. You looked at Nightwing and had an idea. "Hey, you aren't Batman. But you are connected with him. Its almost as good. Can you help me? I'm not sure I'm capable of taking the jump myself."

"What are you asking me to do?" Nightwing asked a bit horrified.

"Give me a little push. Please? I think I can do it myself but I'm not sure and it would take awhile to get the courage to do it. And I don't really have that kind of time."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with pushing someone into dangerous chemicals. Especially when I know the result." Nightwing said uncomfortable.

"Look at it this way. You'd be doing what you always do. Saving Gotham. Forget the result, and think about Gotham. If this doesn't happen, my world will unravel. Focus on that." You said to him.

Nightwing looked to be wrestling with the idea. He really didn't want to do it. But he didn't want this world to end and this did seem to be the only way.

"Please." you pleaded with him.

Nightwing sighed. "Ok. I'll do it. Lets get this over with before I lose my nerve."

"You lose Your nerve? I'm the one this is all going to happen to. Ok lets do this." you say as you turn back around and face the chemical vats. You see the long drop and get nervous. So you close your eyes and wait. Suddenly you felt Nightwing shove you from behind. You fell over the railing and fall almost in slow motion. But you kept your eyes closed until you hit the liquid with a loud slap. You found yourself submerged in the burning chemicals. It hurt so much. Your skin burned. But you felt alive. More alive than you had ever felt. You barely paid attention to what was happening until you found yourself in the river. Everything was quiet in the water. Like you were dead. It was serene. You floated there for a bit until you realized you needed to breathe. You swam to the surface. You burst out of the water, gasping for air. You see the shore and swim for it, dragging yourself onto dry ground and lying there gasping.

You stare up at the night sky as you lay there. It looked beautiful. Full of colors you had never seen before. It almost seemed to be looking at you. Judging you. It was as if the universe itself had just noticed you for the very first time. You were no longer invisible. You mattered. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. You started laughing at the overwhelming feeling of it. And you found you couldn't stop. So you just lay there for awhile, laughing. Laughing at that feeling. Laughing at your fate. Laughing at the sheer pointlessness of it all. Just laughing. You finally got what you always wanted. You were so happy. (your name) was dead. Long live the Joker.

Standing not far away, peering down at the laughing figure below, were two sad figures. Nightwing and Zack stared at the man they had just met. The man that had sacrificed his own sanity for the sake of his world. Nightwing thought to himself that there was a true hero. It was extremely ironic given what most people thought of the man laughing below them. Most people never would've thought that the man that became the Joker was capable of such selflessness. Zack however thought, like the man had even said himself, maybe it was partially a selfish move as well. The man truly seemed horrified with the possibility that he would be a no one for the rest of his life. Even an infamous life seemed preferable to him. Zack knew he'd never forget the man. And he hoped this Joker was not destined to commit any of the more horrific things he's seen some Jokers pull off. He wished him well silently before leaving, Nightwing not far behind him. They headed back to the group and left the world, confident that the world was no longer in any danger of becoming unstable. Joker had saved the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it was a bit short. And was yet again about Joker. But I was watching Doctor Who and thinking about someone messing with things that were supposed to be established events and the fact that you cant just go kill Hitler, and this came out of my head.


End file.
